In Between
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: In which the phrase "man's head between thighs" has a whole different meaning...Zangief/Ralph slash. Warnings inside. Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**In Between**

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Wreck it Ralph. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Zangief/Ralph

**Warnings:** Slash, blowjob, sticky...*dashes off in fear*

**~OoO~**

His large hands clenched tightly on the bed, his thick fingers dipping into the soft fabric of the sheets. His mouth was open, lips parted apart as he released soft moans and groans. His dark brown (almost black) eyes were rolled back, eyelids closed slightly. His vision was blurry.

The dark haired man could feel the wet warmth of Ralph's mouth around his cock and he felt it move up and down, from the bottom and to the top of where his slit was at. The other man did this in a slow motion. Zangief also felt a hand, one that was much larger than his, holding onto his balls, massaging them, rubbing them slowly with their fingers. Just slowly enough for the Russian man's entire body to heat up at an intense temperature...and it felt so blissful and so good.

_"Bozhe moy..."_ (1) Zangief murmured low in his native language, letting his head back onto the mattress with a soft thump! as he let the other do their work.

The only response he got from Ralph was a soft "Mmm...", its vibrations causing Zangief to squirm slightly in his seat. The red-brown haired man pulled back a couple of minutes later, panting.

"Gimme a minute..." He sighed, cycling air into his lungs sharply. Once he was breathing at a normal rate, he dove right back in again, only this time flicking his tongue out to lick the now hard, fully-erect manhood. He moved his tongue around the top of slit before he moved closer and engulfed the cock back into his mouth, bopping his head up and down. He made a couple of suckling sounds as he did so.

Meanwhile, Zangief was in a squirming mess, clenching both his teeth and the his fingers together as he felt his cock getting harder with each passing second, with each time Ralph sucked him off.

He was close...so very close into reaching that...one, certain intense point. It was hard for the Russian man to hold it back.

"Ralph..." he moaned out his lover's name, panting heavily. "I...I'm about to...agh..."

The said man only sucked some more, his teeth running across the thick length as he did. His eyes widen when he felt something hot shoot up into his mouth, he could hear Zangief scream out his name in bliss as he came.

Zangief laid back, his hands no longer having a death onto the mattress' sheets and blankets inhaling and exhaling sharply, trying to cycle air back into his lungs. Sweat had appeared on his extremely hot body.

Ralph had a few drops of the white liquid dripping from his mouth and onto the wooden floor, and he quickly wiped them away with his large hand, easily tasting the thick, salty flavor that lingered. He got up and leaned towards his slightly shorter boyfriend, kissing him on the nose.

"So..." Ralph began. "Am I next?"

**END**

* * *

_A/N: __(1)- "Oh my god" in Russian_

_...I am soooo getting my ass kicked for this, aren't I? D:_

_I'm sorry but..I like pairing...so much. And it saddens me that there's little to no fics about them...goddammit Tumblr, this your fault for making me shipping big, muscley guys *sobs*_


	2. Bonus Chapter

**In Between (BONUS CHAPTER!)**

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Wreck it Ralph. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Zangief/Ralph

**Warnings:** Slash, blowjob, sticky...aaaand a little bit of fluff, I think...

**~OoO~**

With a hazy, but sly smirk, Zangief leaned up to kiss the red-brown haired Wrecker back.

"I suppose we could go another round," he said, causing the other man to grin widely.

"That means I'll have to take your place, though." Ralph replied, to which Zangief and nodded and they both switched, with Ralph now sitting on the bed and the Russian man on the wooden floor, on his knees.

The Wrecker spread his legs, his cock still standing and still hard from their last round. Zangief had to smirk slightly, as he cupped the larger man's manhood. It was a little bit thicker than his, but it was pleasantly pressurized and fully erect.

"Still hard from last round, eh?" He purred, a soft glint in his dark eyes.

Ralph's chubby face went red. Even if they've been together for almost 2 months, the Russian man's flirty words never ceased to make Ralph all shy-like. He shouldn't be, first of all, but he just couldn't help but feel bashful, even when they were getting intimate with each other.

"U-um...yes?" He said, looking down at Zangief a bit awkwardly.

The Street Fighter noticed how his boyfriend hesitated."There is no need to be shy, Ralph." He assured, his voice sounding calm and soothing. "Do you want me to go slow?"

"Zan, I don't care. I don't care if you're gonna force me or not, I just want you to take me...please?"

The other man's smirk grew a little, as he moved a little closer to the larger man. "If you insist..." And with that, Zangief leaned forward and inserted Ralph's cock inside of his warm mouth. He sucked hard, emitting a few faint slurping sounds as he did.

Ralph curled his toes in pleasure, clenching onto the white sheets. His brown eyes closed as he panted harshly, muttering the Street Fighter's name lowly under his breath. He could feel the Russian moving back, his talented tongue working around the sides of his cock before he moved his mouth right back in. Ralph let out a blissful shudder when he felt Zangief's teeth grazing on his manhood as he sucked him.

"Mmngh...ah...Zan..." He gasped out, his body temperature rising. He nearly jumped when he felt the other man gripping onto his left thigh, his fingers clenching onto his peachy colored skin. But then he relaxed when Zangief resumed sucking him off.

Unable to control himself, Ralph lifted a shaky, large hand to touch his boyfriend's rough, black mohawk hair, wanting him to go deeper. Zangief seem to understand the Wrecker's wordless request as he moved his mouth a little further down.

Ralph's moans and gasps became a little louder with each second that passed by. He would burst any minute now...he would reach his own blissful climax soon...

"Z-Zan...ngh...ah!" His meaty fingers dug a little deeper into Zangief's scalp, the Russian's ebony colored hair between his fingers as he clenched onto the bed sheets.

And just seconds later, Zangief could instantly taste the salty flavor of the Wrecker's cum in flowing into his mouth. He pulled away, a few of the milky white substance dripping down to the floor. A few drops of them stained the sheets on the mattress. The Street Fighter shuddered after he swallowed, wiping his chin a little as he panted.

When he looked up, he didn't see Ralph's face anymore but the time he got up on his feet, he was met with Ralph laying on his back, inhaling and exhaling, legs spread a little and his chocolate eyes half lidded.

"That was good, yes?" Zangief smirked, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked at the other man.

"It was...it was better than good," Ralph replied, a tired smile appearing on his mouth. "That was...amazing...we should do this again soon..."

He heard the other man chuckle to himself and then he felt the bed rock a little when Zangief laid down next to him. Ralph wrapped his hefty arms around him, with Zangief snuggling next to him and both of them didn't care about the fact that they were naked, or that they left a little...mess on the floor.

All they cared now at that moment was that they were back together once more. Nothing else was said as they slowly drifted off to sleep...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Ay yi yi... okay, okay, you guys won. Ya'll got another chapter...but this'll be the last one for this story, got it? No more after this._

_And besides, I have been itching to write more "Bara Boyfriends/Street Wreckers" now that I got the Wreck it Ralph DVD today so...I just hope you guys liked this! Not proud of it since it's kinda rushed/cliche but...hey, ya'll asked for it!_


End file.
